


In time it does

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lex gets a pet. [01/14/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In time it does

## In time it does

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Grab your mega insulin pumps ladies and gentleman. Apparently when I'm depressed I write sap. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com 

* * *

The day Pamela left I was going to tell her about my kitten. I found her in a dumpster by the park, near what was probably her mother. The big cat had been dead a while and she was shivering next to the body. 

I think it was still snowing. 

She was so small that I could hide her in the pocket of my coat before the caretaker I was with even noticed I'd been near the dumpster. I pretended that I was cold and bored, and we went home. I couldn't find any tuna or something similar, so I had to use the salmon cook was planning on cooking that night. Dad was upset at the change in menu, but cook just told him that the salmon had gone bad. He made sure the food delivery person was fired and that the fish place went out of business, but I didn't even care. Never disappoint Lionel Luthor with bad fish. To this day I don't know what Cook thought had really happened to the fish. 

The moment she smelled fish the kitten popped out of my coat and clambered onto my lap. Nobody had ever trusted me before to take care of them, but she knew the fish was for her. I petted her while she ate, and laughed when she started licking herself all over after she finished. I didn't realize why until I ran my hand over my head and realized I had slimy fish juice all over my hands. 

She needed a name and since she kinda reminded me of what Julian had looked like, all squirmy and warm with patchy black hair, I called her Julie. I took her to bed with me that night after Dad told me that Pam wasn't coming back. He said she didn't really love me. 

I cried myself to sleep in Julie's fur. It should embarrass me now, especially because I was naive enough to believe what Lionel was telling me without questioning it. But I can look back on myself then, and wish that I still had that ability to feel things authentically. It was simple. I was sad, so I cried. Things get complicated when you're older. No matter how badly I want to cry now, I can't. 

In the morning when I woke up she was gone. I kept looking for her since she couldn't have gotten very far, but I saw no sign of her. If it wasn't for Lionel having the food delivery person fired and the fish place out of business, I would think she wasn't really there at all. 

"Mmm. Lex. Sorry I fell asleep on you." 

"That's okay, Clark. Even I find this paperwork boring." I look up from the paperwork I wasn't really doing and lean back to look at him. "Although, for future reference it probably isn't all that safe to fall asleep around me. You never know what I could do. You might wake up to find your toenails painted or something." 

Clark snorts and sits up next to me on the couch. "Yeah right. You wouldn't do anything that tacky." He yawns revealing a little bit of tummy as his shirt moves. "Besides," he continues, as I drag my eyes back to his face, "I trust you." 

I think he's got Julie's eyes. 


End file.
